


We Shall Meet Again

by backwardsties95



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, M/M, Past Character Death, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backwardsties95/pseuds/backwardsties95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a god who fell in love. Gods are never to fall in love with humans. If any god were to find out another was having affairs with a human, they can punish as they see fit. The god can get especially wrathful if they are the accused god's heavenly partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Shall Meet Again

The first time he saw him was at a river before time was ever recorded; before the new world's Christ had ever become as an idea in the people's minds. He was getting water for his family in a bucket that he had made out of clay. His hair was the color of cocoa bean powder and his eyes the color of the grass up in the heavens where the god should have been. Prolonged exposure to the human world was frowned upon since there were too many cases in the past how gods would fall in love with the humans and create hybrids of the two creatures. He knew that he should walk away now to make sure nothing would happen to him or the beautiful boy.

 _I will just look on for one moment longer. If I were to be caught here, gazing at this human, both shall be punished with the wrath of a god_ , he thought as he watched the boy stand from the perch he had been sitting in and turn around. The bucket was full and he could take it to his family now. The tunic he had been wearing was now soaked at the bottom, his knees dirty from the mud. The boy's eyes wandered out to the land beyond the river. The villagers were not allowed to go out past the river. It was said to be the gods' ground. Of course, the gods' admired the offering and used it accordingly when they saw fit. Most did not believe there was a need to accept the humans' offerings and worships. If they did not have those thoughts and beliefs, all gods would cease to exist. Their very lives depended on the worship from the humans.

There was a sadness about the boy. The god watching him was able to tell these things. He was the god of emotion. Love, sadness, pain, grief, anger, and the like. Many laughed at this since he came off as the very opposite of what he represented: emotionless. Feeling this sadness told the god that someone near to the boy was going to pass soon, into the heavens with the others who worshiped. He had been feeling that growing since he began to come to gaze at the boy.

"I hope that Mother becomes better. The physician says that she won't make it through the night," muttered the boy. The reason the god could hear it was because it was a prayer. The god who it was to could hear it with the most clarity, and he could hear it crystal clear.. "I am begging you, Lord. I said I am hoping for her wellbeing but even I cannot ignore what everything is telling me. I want you to take away her pain. Make it so she will not hurt through her passing."

The boy muttered the native tongue's farewell and lifted his bucket from the ground. He made his departure towards his village in silence after that. The god stood from his hiding place to follow the boy to his home. There were advantages and disadvantages to being a god, just like with anything else. One advantage that is also a disadvantage is that no one could see him. If he so wished it, he could lift the veil that hid him from the humans' eye. It was not the time for that at the moment.

The whole population of the village was down in emotion due to the sickness of this woman. She was a loved woman, mother and worker. They all seemed to wish for her safe passing or her wellbeing. Sadly, the god could not do that. So He followed closely to the boy so that he wouldn't lose him.

The boy walked the streets, knowing exactly where he was going without paying attention. He had walked these streets his entire life. He didn't need to think about when to turn or which door to stop at. The water in the bucket got sloshed around as he turned to push the door open with his back. The inside of his home was tiny, especially compared to the other homes. There were cots lined in the upper left corner and a fire pit in the opposite. The floor was dirt with slight patches of grass here and there. There was a body occupying one cot. A horrible hacking sound came from the body on the cot, sending the boy to rush to their side.

"Mama, are you alright?" the boy asked. So this was his mother. The god looked down at them from behind the boy. Her eyes were sunken, her skin paler than the normal humans' tan complexion. It was almost as if her skin were paper. Her lips were chapped from dryness to the point where they were bleeding in some places. Despite the hoarseness to her throat, she still nodded and answered.

"Yes, my son. You need not worry about me," she said, smiling weakly up at her son. She raised her hand limply to cup his cheek. "Please, water."

Quickly, the boy grabbed a cup and scooped out some water from the bucket. He lifted her head to bring the cup to her lips. She made a sound of appreciation as the cool liquid ran down. He rested his forehead against his mother's, the thick feeling of sadness coming from him.

The god took a few steps back, distancing himself from the beautiful boy and his ill mother. It was never good to just appear behind people. They di not tend to take well to greetings like that. He snapped his fingers, lifting the veil that blocked him out of humans' center of vision. The snap brought the boy's head whirling around towards the god. Those bright green eyes were brimming with tears, startled by the intruder standing in his home.

"Wh-who are you? What are you doing in my home?"

The god straightened his back, his robes shifting around him. "I am the one you have prayed too. I am here to answer your wish."

The boy's eyes widened before he gently set down his mother's head before going to his knees in front of the god. His head bowed down, out of respect. The god sunk down to the human's level, placing a pale hand on his shoulder. The boy lifted his head to meet their eyes. Those brilliant green irises were even more clear and easy to read. Looking into one's eyes always allowed you to see their emotions even more. It was the one method the god preferred than just reading the energy around them. Looking into these particular eyes, the god could see the longing and the pain and the wanting. There was even a little bit of intrigue that was most likely directed towards the god. All humans were mystified when seeing a god for the first time.

"Unfortunately, I cannot cure the ailment that plagues your mother. I believe you were aware of that when you prayed to me. I can only make her sadness and inner pain go away until the time that that she passes," explained the god. Those green eyes wavered slightly into grief. Without saying a word about it, he pulled the grief away into a bearable state. Call it selfish if you wish, but he could not stand to see that look on such a beautiful face. Grief was made into beauty on this boy's face when it should not have been. "I will do what you ask of me. I shall take away her pain."

Tears filled the boy's eyes. It wasn't sadness or grief that the god felt from him. It was relief. Relief that his mother wouldn't have to suffer. The god pressed a kiss to the boy's forehead before standing up and walking over to the woman's side. He knelt down so he was not hovering over her. She grinned up at him, her cracked lips splitting even more. It gave him slight happiness to have her smile at him. He placed his hand on her head with the lightest touch.

"Carla, I'm here to take away your pain."

She nodded. Her eyes fluttered shut as her chest rose in a gurgled breath. Another hacking cough ripped through her. Her entire body had shook as she let out this cough. The god physically winced as he had to listen to it. It was horrible to be a god that reigned over emotions to feel the pain that this woman herself was feeling. It was almost to the point that she would stop feeling the pain all together, signaling the end of her life. The god did not tell the human boy this. He did not want to give more grief than was already being felt. He closed his eyes and focused on the work at hand. It was a quick process when he wanted it to be. There were some followers he did not want to spend more time with than necessary. This one touched close to home for he fell in love with the green-eyed boy and there was so much pain to be felt. He made sure to check three times over for any pain that would try to make an appearance once he was gone.

Even through emotions, he could tell when a human's time was coming. The closer they came to the bring of death, the dimmer their emotions became. When someone was in perfect health and nowhere near death, regardless of mental state, their emotions shined bright like a beacon in a storm. It helped the god to find who needed his help and who didn't. This woman's were so dim they almost weren't there. He took away everything that plagued the woman just for the boy.

Once he had finished, he placed a kiss on her head and began to stand from the ground. The only thing that stopped him from dropping the veil again was when a gentle grip touched his arm. He looked down to see Carla smiling up at him again. She took in a deep breath and tried to conjure her voice.

"Please, Levi, please watch over my son," she whispered. Another breath rattled through her broken lungs. "I want him to have the best and. . . I cannot be there for him. Watch over. . . him and keep him out of. . . trouble."

A moment passed as he thought over what was asked of him. It wasn't place to keep track of people or protect them. All he needed to worry about was his job as a god. Even with all of these mounting reasons to object, he gave a small nod.

"As you wish." His mouth pulled into a slight smile. "I hope to see you in the gods' realm."

Her smile grew before her eyes closed in a deep sigh. No, she was not passing. Maybe just resting. Just asking for her son's surveillance must have drained the energy she had to stay awake. Once he was sure she was asleep, the god stood up and turned around to look at the boy. He had been staring at him during the interaction. It was silent, no words being spoken from either party. The god was determined to keep his promise to the woman. He would watch over the boy until he couldn't watch over him any longer.

"Will you keep your word?" finally asked the boy. "Are you going to watch over me, despite the difficulties?"

"Yes, a god always keeps his word," replied the god.

That is where it officially began.

From that point on, whether he was up in the heavens or down on the humans' ground, he would watch over the boy. It was difficult. Just as the boy said, _he_ was difficult. He almost fell into the river while trying to retrieve water. The god managed to catch him before a drop could appear on that tan tunic. There was a time where he was about to be beaten by several fellow townspeople and the god was forced to step in, sending them into the river on the other side of town. It worked with the little manipulation of a few wild dogs wandering around. The boy had blood running down from his nose from a punch that the god had been too slow to prevent.

"You don't have to tend to my mother's wishes any longer. I can take care of myself," said the boy when he could finally see the god.

The god turned to the boy, his robes sweeping across the ground. He walked over to where the boy sat. He reached out his hand to help him up. There would never be a day that he would not follow that woman's dying wish. He gave her his word and he would keep it.

"You cannot take care of yourself. You are still young," replied the god. "I made a vow with your mother. I have to make sure you are safe at all times until the day you join her in the Gods' Realm."

The boy rolled his eyes and looked away as he stood from the ground. He walked away from the god, towards the river on that side. The god followed. The steady sound of flowing water was calming. It was pure; purity was a god's life - unless it was a god of bad omen. Even then, they look for pure calamity or misfortune. With the river running its crystalline water throughout the land, it was the one place where no bad could touch. The boy loved it there so the god made special precautions so that it would stay that way.

The boy sat down on a rock near the bank of the river, pulling his knees up to his chest. It was what he did when he was upset or thinking about his mother. The god sat next to him. When he did so, the boy looked at him through the corner of his eye.

"Do you not have any other clothing to wear? You are always wearing the same ceremonial robes when I see you."

The god looked out over the water instead of at the boy. He lifted his shoulders in a shrug. "Do you wish for me to appear in something different?"

"No, there is nothing wrong with the clothing in which you are wearing now. I was just pondering about whether you would be more comfortable in something else." The boy gave an embarrassed laugh. The god turned his head towards the boy. "Do not think over my words too much."

The god nodded and switched his robes into a similar tunic to the boy's, only the colors were blue and white. They were the same colors as his robes. The intricate designs that lined the bottom hems were that of wings - his trademark. The sudden change wasn't immediately noticed but when it was it caused a strangled gasp. He stuttered and grumbled that it wasn't necessary to change. The god looked at his new clothes and nodded. Maybe this will become his new look.

The boy went silent and they stayed on the rock for while. The running water's energy calmed the bo's nerves, as the god's power told him. It was better when everyone was in a good mood than it was when someone was in a hostile one. The sunlight gave the brown in the boy's hair a golden tint and his eyes an electric hue. It was a beauty that any god would be jealous of. This boy was blessed.

The boy turned his head towards the god's watching eyes and asked, "Do you actually care for me or is it just my mother's wish that keeps you here?"

"Do you wish to know the truth?" the god countered.

The boy nodded. It was a silent agreement that meant more than one would think it did. The need for honesty was so bright in those eyes that it affected his aura. It gave the god knowledge that he needed to know what the truth was or else it might backfire into something unfortunate. Looking back at the river, the god took a deep breath to release some of the pressure that was building up in his chest. He has never felt this kind of pressure before.

"Though, your mother's vow keeps me here, I do care for you. It is not something that should be spoken of," the god explained in a low voice. "If any other god found out about my feelings for you, it would mean the end of both of us."

The look on the boy's face told him he was in disbelief and flustered. It was most likely the first time someone had profesed their love to him. As touching as that could have been, the paranoia that was building in the god's heart that he would be found out was too much for the moment.

He was about to stand and leave until the next day or until the boy needed him again when he was stopped by a gentle touch on his cheek. The boy had risen his hand to brush against the skin of the god's cheek. His body froze. This was odd. The boy had never done anything like this before. He had never even shown interest before. Why was this happening now?

"What were happen if I gave you a kiss? Would you be in trouble?" murmured the human.

The god nodded. Regardless, the distance between them grew dangerously small. When he could feel the sweet breath on his mouth, he kept it that way for a moment. Blue eyes met green. The cirping of birds and the soft buzz of bugs could be heard in the background. Everything froze as the small centimeters' width was closed. Their lips met in an ever slight brush of a kiss. Even with such a small touch the god's heart pounded. This was all new to him. He wanted more of it but this was already too far into the forbidden zone. He pulled away and looked back out at the land over the river.

"You know we cannot act on this. We cannot be found out."

The boy smiled. "As you wish, my lord."

* * *

A kiss is what had been their undoing.

A single kiss was seen by a god who had just been down to tend to the wishes of someone. They had spotted them at the river and immediately when to the heavens with the tale of a god's love affair with a human. It wasn't long after that when a gathering of gods had gathered in the land for them, demanding to see the stray god with his human consort.

The god knew there was nowhere he could hide where they would not be able to find them. There were gods for that. So all he could do was stand on the opposite side, hand clasped around the boy's, and fear for what is to come.

"So it is true. A god has fallen in love with a human," boomed the head god, Shadis. "You are aware that such an act is forbidden, are you not?"

"I am."

"You know that the punishment is up to the god who reported you." Shadis looked at a frail girl with short brown hair. "What is it you wish to be the punishment, child?"

She looked at the accused. Just by the look of her it was obvious that she was one of the people who were conservative gods. It was all merciless and hatred.

"My choice in punishment is to make the human reincarnate," she said, "and they will always meet - always fall in love - but at the first kiss or at the age of seventeen he shall die. You will be forced to experience his death for the rest of eternity."

Silence fell over the crowd, some in joyous reliefthat a rulebreaker has gotten what he asked for and some in horror. This was unbelievable. Everything seemed to stop as it set in. He was going to have to suffer this pain every time they met.His knees buckled and he fell to the ground. The boy dropped down beside him to take him into his arms. It was just days before the boy's birthday. He would be turning seventeen, marking the beginning of this terrible circle of punishment.

Thus began the curse that plagued the god.


End file.
